MINECRAFT EXPERIENCE
by Erickwuliangli
Summary: My first fanfiction,about minecraft!
1. Day 1 just like a expert!

Hi, my name is Alex Wolf and i will explain about my world. First when a child is born it goes away from his parents at 8 years then in 6 years he is trained to survive, craft, smelt, brew and kill. When he is 14 he will make a living on his own. So I'm 14 ,live in Mt. Wolfpack and I'm making a living by writing journals of me surviving,hope you enjoy!

Day 1 Just like a expert!

I started my way out of the fort to the wild but i decided first to buy myself a few apples. As i was in the gates i admired the beauty of the outside,I new it was gonna be awesome. When i got down i started punching wood and made myself a wooden pickaxe made a stairway and got some cobble and made myself a set of tools except the hoe. Made myself after much work a 5x5 house,i looked around and saw a lake with sand i just took some and with spare cobble made myself a furnace and glass. I also took back my crafting table and i setted the windows. It was getting nightime so i took my trusty stone sword (that i named Timorphy, my pet pig) and went hunting,but from nowhere a spider jumped over me i ducked making him fall into a pool,and i jumped in midair and killed the spider yielding me 2 string.I went to my home, happy with my loot.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 food

(So lucky no mobs spawned in home)

I woke up from my ugly wood bunk and filling hungry i made a fast idea and crafted myself a fishing rod and went to the pool and fished out:

-A leather tunic

-5 fish

I wore the tunic and cooked the fish and ate 2 of them,then i proceeded collecting wood till i got half stack then made a 5x5 shack and got 64 ladders i made a 3x3 hole in the shack till i struck something expected,iron and coal and made myself 64 torches I mined it all and continued till i got redstone meaning i was near diamond level i just mined more and started mining around my level finding only more iron. I went up and noticed it was night so i stayed in my mineshaft till next morning.


	3. Chapter all the rest

Day 3 missed you so much!

When day came i looked outside and guess what,Timorphy was outside with his saddle. I just thought one thing,i went outside with tim,the new name of my stone sword,checking no mobs were outside, then i put my cobble over Timorphy and we walked home. In the way I saw a creeper heading toward me when suddenly it jumped in pain, I looked around and saw Timorphy throwing my cobble with his tail, smacking the creeper till he died leaving 2 gunpowder. While in home i smelted my iron and putted torches on my home. I checked the furnace and saw I had 7 iron ingots, I used 2 to make iron a sword (named Ocelot) and 5 for a helmet for Timorphy. When night came i loaded my pig cannon (cool name for what Timorphy did) and holded Ocelot tight and together bursted out of the door. 3 spiders were ahead of me and 4 things happened:

- Timorphy stopped and started shooting cobble

-the 3 spiders jumped to me

-I counter attacked each one

-the cobble finished the life of the spiders leaving before me 3 string

After we went home and were ambushed by skeletons but we deflected their arrows and with a slash the skeletons were almost dead when Timorphy charged and killed the trio with its face,yielding some bones. I understood why, he ran out of cobble, when we got home i made him a funny looking doghouse in which he slept.

Day 4 preparing a farm

After making myself a bow i started to think, the pond wont supply me with enough food but a farm i started making 5x5x4 a hole right under my home and covered the last layer with dirt,then i went up and made myself bonemeal,made some grass, got some seeds ,made a hoe, tilted the dirt and plant the seeds.I eventually used the rest of my bonemeal an got enough wheat to make 5 pieces of bread ,but giving 3 wheat to Timorphy who oinked with happiness. I spended the rest of the day mining and my results were:

16 iron ore

2 lapiz ores

2 diamond ore (god dam it my pickaxe broke!)

I hastily went up and smelted the iron and went down the ladder(even drooping myself) and mined the diamonds. When i got up i made myself a diamond sword and a bucket.

Day 5 finished farm

I woke up from my again ugly wood bunk and went outside to get some water for my i was surprised to see my inventory with 16 arrows,but i remembered about the ambush so with my bow i went down my mineshaft and was surprised to see a giant slime heading toward me.I shoot him right in the head getting some slime balls, I went up and it was night so i went hunting. I heard a moan from a zombie and with my remaining arrows killed him, I was gonna curse myself from using my arrows when I had a diamond sword with me, but the zombie drooped ,carrots! Then a thought came to me I had to go to the nether! Why,is obvious i have slime balls that have to become magma cream,I have a carrot I can make a golden carrot,I need a blaze rod to make a brewing stand!

Day 6 obsidian

First I need obsidian, and i have 2 options cast the portal with a mould or make a diamond pickaxe. I choose to cast the portal, I made myself another bucket and went to my mineshaft i mined my results were:

-12 iron ore

-1 gold ingot

-3 pieces of flint

-a strange sound like glob,glob,glob

I new it was lava so i stood back and destroyed the block in front me. Sure enough, lava started to pour out, I swiftly took the buckets and filled them then I closed the opening with cobble. When i got up i placed the lava,took water and poured it over the lava,this I continued till i got the portal but did not activated it. I went to the pond and was surprised to find some clay and i got an idea. I mined the clay, fired it ,and turned it into a nice flower pot i putted beside Timorphy's house and placed some cobble there. Then I smelted the iron and made myself a suit of iron armor, i then mended my leather tunic and gave it to to Timorphy as a nice warm coat. I went to plant my carrots and continued mining till i found 3 freaking beautiful diamonds in what i made a diamond pickaxe. I went to the lava pool where i got my obsidian and did the same but this time i mined the 4 obsidian ,found 2 more diamonds and used leather from Timorphy and some sugarcane growing near and made myself a enchantment table in which , with some extra sugarcane I planted more and made myself a 5% finished enchant room!

Day 7 I shall finish

Is was a time since I wrote but by continuously striping Timorphy tunic and planting sugar I made myself a 100% percent finished enchant-room. When I finished I covered my portal and lit it, entering to the nether. My first thought was to kill pigmen with Ocelot ( my diamond sword ), but i was interrupted by a ghast really near me fired his projectile. I was lucky I took a lot of mob killing classes because he died by his own fireball. And left behind a really high quality ghast tear. Afterwards I spended the day or night killing pigmen till I got to level 30! Then, I heard a moan, took a look and found out what it was, a human.

Day 8 the truth

I walked to the human and gave him 5 bread in which I had to feed him like if he was a baby and made myself a temporary house out of cobble

{1 minecraft hour later}

The human woke and looked around and then at me and said:

"Who are you."

"Alex Wolf,and you?"

"Tommy archer, escaping from the apocalypse"

I did not understand what Tommy told me, but he explained me that the mobs have somehow gotten war strategies and that Mt. Wolfpack was destroyed. Tears ran through my eyes, my home, my parents, everything is destroyed and those mobs still hang around. I had to do something if I wanted to live seriously.

"What do you have." I said

"A bow and 64 arrows plus I'm level 30, may I live with you?"

"yes, did you for any case came to a nether fortress."

"yes just go northeast for 50 meters."

"I will test your ability of bow first,come with me and help me kill 5 blazes,you will give me cover-fire while I attack directly ok?"

"sure"

So we went together till I saw the fortress and 5 blazes scattered around. I attacked every blaze but they were killed by a arrow from Tommy, my new home partner. When then proceed to collect nether wart,soulsand,netherack,glow dust ,and netherbrick. We collected at least half a stack of all. Then we proceed to go home were we :

-placed soulsand around the home and planted netherwarts.

-made a wall covering a 10x10 space with our cobble

-created the brewing stand and prepared 9 bottles with water

-made some glowstone

We admired our creation.

Day 9 recruits

{mysterious crowd of people}

"Come on Mike,or we will leave you"

"Really,heres something strange,more tress are log less and the grass seems stepped on."

"for the fifth time,Mt. Wolfpack was destroyed and survivors were scattered around getting wood and ...

Her voice stopped after seeing the great 5 meter tall wall in front of her.

{Alex and Tommy}

We heard shouting and looked down, there before us was a crowd of 3 people. (2 boys and a girl) Delighted at seeing this we destroyed a tiny part of the wall, when they came in we closed the wall again with cobble.

"who are you?"

"Im Jess and I'm 16 plus I'm good at brewing."

"Im Mike redstone and I'm 15 plus I'm a expert on redstone things."

"Connor dwarf,17 ,and expert using the battleaxe plus I'm Mike's brother."

Well then that we chatted we decided to expand our home so we send Connor and Jess to collect wood while Tommy guarded their me and Mike expanded as much as we could the wall to 20x10 and planed a 10x5 house. After that we completed a tower on a corner of the wall we were not going to expand.

{10 minutes later}

"Yo, we returned!"

We turned around to see Connor returning with a whole stack of wood and Jess was holding his axe . (They were flirting a little ). The five of us finished the house in no time then we proceed in enchanting our tools. Connor got a sharpness 2 and unbreacking 3,he told us that when a tool is enchanted there was a cut saying what it got. Then we finished with Tommy and I got our enchantments,we got:

tommy:Power 2

Me:Sharpness 4

We then chated

"I think we should loot Mt. Wolfpack ."

"Yeah." said the others

"We need more resources"

Day 10 looting my home

I woke up to see my group already waiting for me,Tommy had a quiver with arrows and his enchanted bow Connor and battle ax. We made a list of what to get:

Wool: we are tired of wooden bunks

Anvils: we will need to repair our tools

Food: we are tired of being vegetaran

People: perhaps we may find

{a few walking days later}

At last we got to Mt. Wolfpack, or the ruins, man its just awful but we had to take advanged. We went to the blacksmith and was delighted to find:

8 diamonds

A stack of iron ingots

A blacksmith book of making everything

At the end we found our wool( hell yeah) A high quality anvil,and some pork and also a few pigs,the blacksmith stuff, some leather caps for all and some leather.

{another freaking days later}

We came back and first we gave the caps to everyone, then we made a chestplate to each one. I noticed they brewed some potions ,and a paper? We looked at it and it said 3 days more and we will come,skeletons. I blinked a lot and showed it to my friends.

"Ummm, I think we should make a moat to slow them."said connor

"And a extra cover with fire from netherack, I heard they last a long time without burning up." said mike

So we planed and got

Me and Connor: castle defenders

Tommy and Timorphy: backfire

Mike: engineer in the castle forts

Jess: will try to snatch the quiver out of the skeletons back for Tim and Tommy ammunition.

Our first fay working we finished the ring of netherack and set it on fire plus 1/4 of the moat. Second day we finished the moat and made it to make bows for Jess,Mike and Tim. Tim managed to shot the bow if it was horizontally placed and with his tail he would charge it. Mike and Jess spent all day working well On the bows.

Day 13

We made our wool beds and Connor told me if we could have a second floor with rooms there than having to sleep with no privacy, I knew why, he wanted to be more with Jess. With the book we found we repaired our tools and luckily they did not lose their enchantments as the book said. When night came we went to our positions, and sure enough I heard an army of skeletons heading here and so the battle happened:

-the skeletons shot their arrows at us but they failed

-we charged to them and noticed some had no quivers and made quite a battle and knew Jess was skillful with the fishing rod

-our archers shot with great precision(even Tim)

-our moat slowed them and from nowhere mike came holding flint and steel and burning them but a arrow hit him in his leg and he crawled away

-the army died

We took Mike back home.

"What in the world did you abandon your place!"

"sorry but some skeletons wanted to flank you so I took my chance."*cough*

So we treated mike first by taking out the arrow thenJess donated her most precious thing,her potion of healing II and treated him with care he was ok in no time.

Day 14 a nicer home

Since Mike healed me,Connor and Tommy proceed to expand the walls and make the second floor so we went to the mineshaft and got a ton of cobble than we broke into a abandoned mineshaft, but we covered it first because we had to expand the walls. When we got up we expanded the walls to a 20x20 and found that Mike and Jess got the wood and Timorphy had some on his back so with the 5 of us finished the home and the underground farm. We divided the second floor in 4 rooms 3x4 and a room 4x3 the 4 rooms went on the sides and the last room went on the front. Each room had a bed in the center and a furnace,chest and crafting table with a door in front of the chest. They had windows on the walls and there was a stairway to access the second floor. The rooms that were beside each other dad doors to connect them. My room was near the stairs, in front of Connor's room and besides Mike. Besides Mike was Tommy's horizontal room and in front of Mikes room was Jess,Connor's love. We had a sign saying who's rooms was.(P.S. Tim sleeps right besides me!).

Day 15 light house

I woke up and saw my friends packing pickaxes and stuff.

"We are you going."

"To the mineshaft of course,we need melons for potions"said Jess

"Ok"

We packed all our needs and I crafted 4 diamond blades that I gave to each one. We went to the mineshaft and we were attacked by a cave spider,the source a spawner. We destroyed it and searched through everything till we found 5 melon seeds and 5 pumpkin seeds (and also 5 gold),we went to the house and planted them I remembered something,the skeleton raid,and I went outside to see half a stack of bones i picked them and grinned them and used the grinned bones and they magically grew so I used them in all. Soon it sprouted melons so Jess made her potions. Then we decided that if we want more people to join us we need a lighthouse so i took some materials and made a wooden 3x3 pillar that is 5 meters tallwith a hole in the center so I could climb with some ladders, in the top I made a 5x5 platform and placed glass in the outmost place of the lighthouse and followed by torches and a glowstone in the top middle. I then went down and looked at it,beautiful ,we then slept

Day 16 traders

We awoke to find people on a river nearby so we went to them,we found out they were not humans if not the natives of this world, the villagers, they were peaceful traders and the mobs almost never killed them,neither did they intend,but they are good traders.

"Yo, want to trade something?"

"Ummm, sure, what about if you trade us food?"

"4 emerald for 17 cooked beef."

"We don't have emerald but I think we may sell you things for emeralds"

"Sure 1 stacks and 21 wheat."

"1 stack and no more I said."

"Well deal"said the villager handing us the beef while we handed some wheat.

We also got:

20 wool

20 red wool

Shears

Our meat

We lost:

Our giant supply of wheat

And 3/4 of our melons

When we finished I took the wool and made a 5x5 pattern

R=red

W=white

wrw

rwr

wrw

rwr

And changed the platform to cobble as well as the roof then I took netherack and placed them on the top of the light house

Day 16.5

Well this night im going to see Connor and Jess in secret. I heard a door open and I knew it was Connor so I went to see in a little hole in the door.

"Well Jess I kinda like you." said Connor.

"Me to."said Jess,a little red.

"Im surprised of how much you care about everyone."

"Im surprised by how brave you are with the horde"

I heard them chat and laugh and then they were doing the impossible, they were nearing each other with their eyes closed face by face,and it happened,they kissed.

Day 17 Rogue

I woke up to see Connor at the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Trimming my axe, I don't use swords?"

"Oh."

Well I thought for a moment and I was thinking of trimming my sword with obsidian. So after I took my diamond pickaxe and went down to my mineshaft with 2 buckets I struck the place with lava and took some and closed the opening. I then made obsidian and mined it in which I trimmed my sword,saber. When I got up I was met with Jess with 2 cow eggs! So i went to the corner of the wall and placed a 5x5 place with fences I crafted and placed the cow eggs there and said to Tom to shot them and there popped 2 cows in which I fed with wheat and they had a cute calf I named Connor just to annoy him. Then I heard the rustle of the leaves and turned around just to miss a knife saying:" Hi, I'm James Rogue." I decided to make myself an iron shield if a occasion came I had to use it. When I turned around I was greeted by a person with leather armor and a diamond sword.

"Hi I'm James Rogue."

"I accept you as part of the team if you show me your skills at night." I said, knowing he was shy.

"Well okay, got a room?"

I thought for a second and said:" rogues live in trees and I think you may."

"Okay."

He took a oak sapling and planted it. He also putted bonemeal making a nice large oak right beside the gate then he pillared up with dirt and started making a 3x3 house with a balcony on top that I may call his sniper tower. Connor, Tim, Jess, and Mike were polling their diamond swords because they were archers,not fighters. They decided that it will make 2 diamond boots that were given to Connor because he seemed to want it and Jess because Connor liked her and Mike thought her caring. Connor got exited with the boots he even enchanted it getting feather fall III. It was almost night so me and James went to the forest to hunt. We spotted a zombie,with a stone sword? But it was not all he had a potion of speed II and charged at us really quick. I was gonna to do it myself thinking it was dangerous for James, but he went to him and this is how the fight went:

-the zombie tried hitting James legs but he jumped

-James jumped,crouched in mid-air,and somehow threw one of his stone knives he shot me.

-the zombie fell backwards and James took his diamond sword while falling killing him instantly

"Where in the world you got stone knives."

"From my boots."

I was gonna to protest but I took a glance and he had a belt on each boot with at least a dozen knives in each boot. The zombie also drooped a pice of paper saying:

Dear lord Giant,

I found the secret to craft and to brew I send you with my own son to say my sincerity.

Our eyes popped after reading it they learned almost everything and if they get know how to use a furnace we were doomed. At least we had a new person in our group. We observed a piece of paper on the wall saying:"We will attack in 2 days,the jockey council." I knew what they were, mobs over spiders. We went home and slept okay.

Day 18 getting more readier

I woke and told my friends about the horde.

"I think splash potion of damage II will kill the spiders and creepers leaving easier mobs and some splash potion of healing after using the harming will give us great advange against them and since they may wear armor we will need some."

It was a great plan but just if we had to fight in melee I told:

"Connor get a pig and saddle him put a axe in his tail and train him we will give them an iron helmet and Mike,Jess,Tom, and

James make leather getting leather from cows and also bred I want you to place dispensers at the gate for extra help with the potions and backfire,take all the redstone needed.

Well the plan was pretty acceptable so we started making our parts:

Jess:brewer

Connor:pig training

Tom,James:armor maker

Mike:engineer of artillery

Me:help others

We ran to our positions and it seemed like the end of the almost set her brewing stand on fire for was cursing the little pig for not wearing helmet and use a was searching all chest for and James were trying to fed the calfs with bonemeal to see if it could grow completely while feeding the cow with wheat.I was running around helping all I could.

18.5 at last and surprise new recruit

We at last finished our jobs when a girl from nowhere came.

"Ummm,hi, I'm Prae Elf and Im good at the bow." said he girl

"Very good Prae, would you help us with the defense."

"Ok."

Well I told her about the siege and defense and everything,and she was beautiful with all her qualities like:

-beautiful golden hair

-nice cheeks

-everything

Well we finished our work and I also got to know she is 13 and her bow is enchanted with flame and power.

19 the elders attack

Its it night and we are preparing to our positions and we almost heard a zombie groan. I mounted Tim and Connor mounted Tum(because he liked to say Tim,Tom,Tum).suddenly an arrow shot from nowhere came to me but missed with my shield(that I crafted this morning ) then 10 mobs over spiders wearing iron armor came to us, I holded saber tight and hacked at spider and then at the skeleton mounting it with some work,Connor yelled:MACEDONIAN,which I don't know the meaning and started at a threw his axe at the spider mounting it,killin him instantly and the creeper with no arms could not take the axe in which he finished easily(because he wore no chestplate because of the arms). Our archers also killed the remaining 8, mostly because o Prae's enchanted bow. After there came the least expected,a zombie and spider wearing diamond armor going at us. I drew m diamond pick to the spider in which I killed easily(because he could not make much use of his armor)

"Connor distract the zombie."

"Ok,sir!"

Connor and I went around the zombie,and it started chasing Connor,meanwhile I striped of the armor of the spider and called Connor to back. I went to the zombie and kicked him with my boots and slashing him,he made it to bit me on the neck. I screamed in pain letting out saber, the zombie went to take it but I got it first.I killed him by hacking his neck,shoulders and cut the back in half. Afterwards we proceed to loot the mobs,the ones with iron armor were stored after turning them to diamond armor was given 7 to each person and only 6 for used his diamonds for a diamond axe and gave the rest to Jess(lover3).Jess made herself a decorated diamond helmet and gave the rest to Mike and made himself a diamond bow and boots and gave the rest to used all of his to make boots and a helmet and reinforce it with an extra diamond. Prae used hers for a diamond bow and also made boots. I used mines to reinforce my iron shield.

Day 20 Townsmen

I woke today to see at least 50 people in the gate all filled with curiosity of how a castle appeared. I welcomed them all and gave them with all the iron we had a sword and a pickaxe. I directed them all to work like this:

-20 people will go mining

-10 will go wood cutting

-5 will plant saplings

-1 will be blacksmith

-7 will farm

-7 will fish

-We were going to help everything

So we started making chest and gave 2 to each group and we started making a 10x5x5 warehouse out of stonebricks with signs indicating the ,Connor and I were to help collecting ,Mike and Prae were going to be treasury,they were going to count the amount needed of cobble to expand the walls to also made a tax system in which we only collect a quart of each groups things and the rest was divided among them by themselves. We started collecting taxes and I went to the fisherman's group and took my portion while returning I saw Connor loaded with cobble and so went on.

20.5

"Good news we have enough cobble to expand the walls to 30x30."

"Well let's start so we took half of the people in every group and went expanding the wall,in the end some people started making 3x3 homes in most places. The lumberjack's wood was plentiful so that even a man (which I may call the leader of the lumberjack's)made a 10x10 modestly decorated wood house with 2 floors and divided them in 5x5 rooms and charged a product for a night. I went to my room and decoded to make a market outside.

Day 21 a market for all

I went outside and explained my plan:

We could make a lot of use with a market place.

Yes but what about if we make it outside and make it little so that we can trade with the npc's and take the tents out every night.

It was a good idea, but we needed wool ao we went outside our fort through some gravel walkways someone made and lured some sheep we gave them to a farmer and told him:

You can have this sheep under this condition,you will also pay taxes with it and give at least 2 sheep to the rest of the farmers.

He nodded in agreement so we went outside and made a few plots usin fences and placed for sale and in some plots it said for free for npc then we went back to the fort and yelled:

Buy your market stalls outside!

A whole crowd of people with their belongings went outside and I divided them in groups again then there came the npc and took their plots.

From now on emeralds are our monetary system!

People bought and sold I went to every plot to auction it and the stakes with things were high,meanwhile the npc traded everything they had and lost their emeralds while others became boomed with excitement in the end we also got a personal shop in which people could by our stocks once a people returned home with a lot of emeralds or a lot of things. I also gave the cows to the farmers and got a petition from the npcs to protect their land for better trades.I accepted and me with Tom,Tim,and Mike went with a lot of supplies especially cobble when we got there we were surprised at the lack of people.

We npcs have no defense against zombies and we request you to make us a wall and iron golems please.

So we started to work,each of us was going to make a part of the wall while the npcs placed torches,we finished at dusk and made 3 iron golems. We fixed and made houses and we even looked secretly to 2 npc marring each returned home in the end and slaged through zombies and found a note saying:

Enough!I will attack and the side that wins will have everything,attack in 9 days signed by lord giant.

We hardly believed it a giant,a 8 meter big zombie with diamond armor.

Day 22 super preparation

We went to the fort and I said everyone should know how yo use a sword or a bow,he can also give his dog for the fight as well as use a battle axe. Most preferred using a bow and enchant it, but some liked sword and axes and trained dogs as well as karate. We then made it to teach creepers language and they said to us they were hypnotized by the giant and forced to fight for him,the zombies, skeletons,spiders and enderman and etc were also hypnotized and were glad to help fighting him we trained a lot. A enderman was gracious enough to give him his 9 enderpearl killing himself. We made a market with the mobs and made a surgery room to extract things from them without harming him. We then gave them some land and built them houses in the night we slept peacefully .

(9 days I dont want to tell)

Its had been a while since. I Wrote its currently night time and we are preparing our position,and the watchtower found it. We waited and it came,it roared with all his might but we fighted. the creepers destroyed his boots,the skeletons destroyed his helmet by shooting him,the zombies climbed up and bite open the chestplate, the spiders bit the pants and he was armorless but we were surprised by something,one blow with our weapons and they would melt. I started praying to Notch,our god, came to a trance and while in it I heard:

I will give you three gifts:

1 you will be as big as the giant,including your equipment

2 you will die in the end but I will let you magically write in your book without being near it

3 its a surprise

I woke from my trance and saw how help less the people were. I equipped myself with potions and then grew 8 meters tall. The giant was surprised by how I grew but sprinted to me and hanged me with his hands. I could not breath and I drank a potion of strength,some drops went fell to my friends so they hacked more strongly, I then bashed the zombie with my shield and it began to melt, I hastily bashed him more till my shield was nothing more. I kicked him with my boots like a ninja,I made it fell with my pants I hit him with the chestplate and weakened a lot. All what was left was saber so I threw it and stab it in its heart, I took my endearpearls and threw them to him and teleported to it,I took the sword from him and kicked him up flying 100 meters up,I used my second enderpearl and threw it up. I was basically floating in slow motion. I threw saber to the ground and kicked the zombie on the back. I used my last pearl and threw it to the ground, In a split second I took my sword and pointed it up,right then the zombie fell and died. I grew faint and turned small,my sword turned backwards and I fell 50 feet and simply one thing happened I died. I immediately went t the aether and Notch told me.

The third gift is the ability to respawn meaning I would revive in the bed. Saying this I respawned and I was basically dizzy so I just got a little rest. Prae came in the way and started to cry by my death and said:

Alex, I loved you when I saw you, but I lost my chance to say so.

Saying this she kissed me on the mouth. I was almost pink and there I took my chance. I woke myself up and kissed her,the love my life.

Guys sorry but this is my last part hope you enjoy and like this story/server.


End file.
